Not Just A Game Anymore
by The Atlantean
Summary: Everyone from Disney is over at the Stewart Household to play some simple detective games. But what happen when the game turns real? Rated T just in case. Loliver, Jiley, Cody/Bailey, Channy, Malex, Justin/Juliet, Dalex, Joella, Zeke/Harper.
1. Not Every Game Is Fun

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Disney =( Talk about my bad luck!**

**A/N: This is a crossover of ALL the Disney shows but Fanfiction will only allow me to choose two shows so it's just gonna stay under Hannah Montana. Sorry! But it will include basically every character from Disney Channel. **

**Chapter 1: Not Every Game Is Fun**

**Mileys' POV**

"Hurry up Dad! People will be arriving soon!" I yelled.

"Coming!" He yelled back.

We were having our annul detective game with all our friends.

"Here we are!" My Dad said giving me the equipment needed.

"Awesome!"

The doorbell rang. I quickly ran over to open it.

"Hey Lilly, Oliver!"

"Hey Miles!" Lilly said giving me a hug.

"We bought drinks!" Oliver said holding up a pack of Coke.

"Awesome!" I said taking it.

The doorbell rang again.

"More people!" I sang.

I opened the door.

"Hey Jake, Bailey, Cody, Alex, Justin, Mason, Juliet, Zack, Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Rico, Sonny, Grady and everyone else!" I said waving everyone in.

**A/N: Much more people are at Mileys' house just not mentioned.**

***

Soon everyone had eaten and we were ready to start the GAMES!

"Okay everyone get into position!" I said clapping my hands.

"Miley do we have to do this?" Lilly complained.

"Yes! Now come on!"

"Alright!" Lilly said.

**A/N: For the game get them to play Cluedo and some others**

"Bags being Professor Plum!" Lilly said automatically as soon as we sat down.

"Alright if she is Plum, I'm Colonel Mustard!" Oliver said.

I laughed.

"Alright lets' get this show on the road!" I said.

"Miss Scarlet starts and that's me!" Tawni said.

"Arightly then!" Cody said.

"Yay! A three!" She said as she rolled. "Darn it! No room! Lilly, your turn!"

"Thank you Tawni!" Lilly rolled. "Woo! A 6 six! Okay, I'm in the study! Okay let's see!" Lilly checked her clue pad. "I say me, the rope in the study. Oliver?"

Oliver showed her a card. Lilly wrote down what card it is

"Thank you Oliver!" She said handing it back. "Your turn Miley!" She said handing me the dice.

***

1 hour later we were all stuck except for Cody, Bailey and Lilly.

"Okay," Lilly said reaching the library. "I say Miss Scarlett, the revolver in the library. Anyone?"

We all checked our cards.

"Nope!" Bailey said.

"No!" I said.

Everyone said no which was odd.

"Interesting!" Lilly said writing something down on her clue pad. I tried to sneak a peek but Lilly put her elbow over what she was writing.

"She's probably got all three!" Bailey said. **A/N: I do that all the time**

Later, Lilly was in the study.

"I ACCUSE," Lilly said.

"Oh no! She's won….AGAIN!" I said throwing my hands in defeat.

Lilly laughed.

"I accuse Miss Scarlett in the study, with the revolver."

We all held our breaths as we waited to see if Lilly was right.

"She can't be right!" Sonny said. "That's not what she said before!" Sonny pointed out.

"I tricked you guys!" Lilly said reaching for the Confidential File.

"Knew it!" I said under my breath.

"And 1, 2, 3!" Lilly said putting the cards from the file on the table and leaning back in victory.

I threw my cards down in defeat.

"Seriously Lilly, how do you do that?!" I asked.

"Talent and brains." She said laughing.

We started to pack up.

"How about another game?" She asked.

We all groaned.

"I gotta go to the bathroom! Be right back!" Lilly said getting up and leaving.

"Me too!" Becca said.

***

We were all chatting of random things before I noticed something.

"We're is Lilly and Becca?" I said.

"I don't know!" Alex said looking around.

"Sonny, why don't you go look for her? Just in case!" I said.

"Alright!" Sonny went off to make sure she was okay.

"So what's next?" I asked.

"Incognito?" Oliver asked. **A/N: The actual name is spelt differently but it is pronounced the same**

"Dungeons and Gargoyles!" Justin said looking eager.

"This is a detective game night!" I said.

"That's right!" He said.

"I think we should play Incognito!" Oliver said.

"Let's play a game that Lilly can't win at!" Jake said.

"Agreed!" I said.

"That'll be hard!" Nico said.

"She wins every year! It's soooo annoying!" Juliet said.

"Agreed!" Everyone said.

"Let's just play Incongito! It's fun and who cares if Lilly wins. It's just a game" Oliver said.

"Alright!" I agreed glumly.

"Bags being her partner!" Oliver said at once.

"Oliver that is soooooo not fair!" I said.

"Well I bags it so it must be!" He argued back.

"You're always her partner!" London said.

"So?"

"It's unfair!" Zack said.

"Guys, I called it!" He said.

"That's true! Okay fine! You can be her partner!" London said,

"Wait! Aren't our partners chosen?!" Bailey said.

"Very true!" I said chuckling.

"Damn!" He said.

We all laughed.

"So let's get this game set up." I said.

We didn't get very far because at that moment a blood curdling scream was heard from upstairs.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Should I continue?**


	2. Theories

**Disclaimer: **I only own the laptop I am using to write this story and of course the idea.

**Chapter 2: ****Theories **

**Mileys' POV**

We all look up to the ceiling.

"What was THAT?" Nick asked.

"Well let's not just sit here!" Joe said.

We all rushed upstairs to the bathroom and we all gasped at what we saw.

Becca was lying in a pool of blood in the middle of the bathroom.

"What's going-" Lilly started as she entered the room but stopped when she saw what had happened.

"Oh. My. God.!" She said quietly.

And of course Harper had fainted.

***

1 hour later the police had finished their investigations. I had to say goodbye to heaps of people but some people stayed. Alex, Justin, Juliet, Cody, Bailey, Sonny, Chad, Nick, Joe and Kevin all stayed.

But the thing that was everyones' mind was 'Who did it?' We all had our theories but then again they were just that. Theories.

Joe thought that killer had snuck into the house when we were playing Cluedo but I had a feeling that one of us was the killer. It made me nervous that one of us could us killed Becca. I shivered.

Lilly came down from after being questioned.

"Well?" I said looking nervous.

Lilly shook her head.

"Clear." She simply said.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Both Lilly, Oliver and of course myself had been cleared. We all had alibis, so we were all good.

"So who do you think did it?" Oliver asked.

"No idea. What about you Lilly?" I asked but the realised that Lilly was answering me. She was deep in thought.

"Lilly!" Oliver shook her.

"What?!" Lilly said coming out of a trance.

"Who do you think did it?" Oliver asked again.

Lilly bit her lip.

"I don't know……._yet_."

I suddenly voiced the thought that had been on my mind.

"Do you think it could have been one of us?"

Lilly nodded.

"It makes sense but then it couldn't have been. We were all playing games when it happened, weren't we? So it would have been impossible."

"So you reckon it was an outside job?" Oliver asked.

"It could have been." She said nodding.

"So what's your theory?" I asked.

Lilly paused for a moment wondering whether or not to voice what happened.

"Okay I have two. Theory 1: One of us sneaks off after Becca. Claiming they had to use the bathroom or something and then killed her. Police say she was shot in the head so it must have been a silencer or otherwise we would have heard it. Then that person comes back down. Theory 2: I noticed that the window of the bathroom was opened. Was it opened by Becca or the murder themselves? But how could the window be opened from the outside? I think they was an accomplice. It _had _to be a two person job. That person claims they have to go to the bathroom and then _opens _the window and lets the murder in. Then Becca comes up and gets shot by the murder. But I reckon she wasn't the actual target. I think she wasn't meant to be killed."

We gaped at her.

"Sorry! Watch a lot of Miss Marple." **A/N: So do I! I LOVE that show =)**

"Okay then." Oliver said pulling himself together. "That actually makes sense."

Lilly nodded.

"I know."

Just then I realised something. It had to do with Lillys' theory.

Lilly herself hadn't been in the room when Becca was shot.

**A/N: So what do you guys think happened? Who do you think did it? REVIEW!**


End file.
